evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Каору Нагиса
,Имя «Нагиса» — каламбур. Иероглиф «Нагиса» состоит из катаканы «си» и кандзи «ша», образуя слово «сиша» или «посланник». И действительно, Каору — последний посланник, а слово «Ангел» в оригинале — «сито» или «Апостол» (посланник Бога). Дополнительные сведенья см. в разделе «Происхождение имён персонажей». также известен как Табрис '(タブリス), — семнадцатый Ангел и пятое дитя. И хотя Каору относят к Ангелам, он скорее похож на Рей Аянами — семя жизни в человеческом теле. Несмотря на человеческое тело, Каору, видимо, не считает себя человеком, поскольку называет остальных людей «лилин». Хотя он и появляется лишь в 24 эпизоде, его появление сильно повлияло на фанатов Евангелиона. Поэтому он вновь появляется в Evangelion: Death and Rebirth и End of Evangelion, приобретает всё большее значение в спин-оффах, манге и видеоиграх и расширенную роль в Rebuild of Evangelion. Происхождение Похоже, тело Каору было создано в результате контактного эксперимента с Адамом, в котором ДНК неизвестного человека-донора вступила в тесную связь с плотью Адама,[[Neon Genesis Evangelion (аниме)|''Neon Genesis Evangelion]]. Эпизод:21'. Человек E: «Контактный эксперимент с донором запланирован на 13-е следующего месяца. У нас будет время для возможных корректировок». Женщина B (позднее): «Гены, данные Адаму, уже прошли физическое слияние!» что объясняет открытие Хьюги о «рождении» Каору в день второго удара.''Neon Genesis Evangelion''. Эпизод:24. Хьюга: «Но единственное, что мы знаем Каору Нагисе, заключается в том, что он родился в день второго удара». SEELE спасли бестелесную душу Адама, поместив её в Каору.Neon Genesis Evangelion. Эпизод 24'. Платиновые комментарии. '''SEELE A (разговаривая с Каору): «Спасённая душа Адама существует лишь в тебе». Neon Genesis Evangelion 2. Секретная информация: Адам. «Во время второго удара тело Адама было развалилось, а душа куда-то исчезла. Позднее его душа была найдена SEELE и вложена в новое тело». Душу SEELE могли восстановить из эмбриона, найденного в Антарктиде.End of Evangelion Театральный буклет. Глоссарий: Каору Нагиса. «Вполне вероятно, что он был Ангелом, пойманным SEELE эмбриональной стадии» (перевод bochan_bird). Намёки на происхождение Каору от Адама были даны в аниме, а в манге Садамото об этом говорится прямо.Neon Genesis Evangelion (манга). Том 9, глава 72. Рицуко: «Каору Нагиса... Дата его рождения совпадает с началом второго удара. Наверное потому, что в этот день на том месте он родился последним Ангелом». Мисато: «Ты же не думаешь, что... Ты пытаешься сказать, что все Ангелы произошли от Адама? Что сделали люди с Адамом?» Рицуко: «Люди пытались вернуть Адама в состояние яйца перед тем, как Ангелы проснутся. Результатом стал второй удар. Среди данных из исследовательского проекта твоего отца, который были сделаны перед вторым ударом, нашли информацию, как я слышала, что также проводились какие-то эксперименты с человеческими генами. Если это и правда всё настолько секретно, получается, что Ангел, рождённый тогда, принял человеческую форму. MAGI также подтверждают это, особенно вкупе с фактом, что к делу приложил руки и Комитет». Поскольку в NERV Каору доставили SEELE, считается, что сам мальчик находился под надзором SEELE ещё до начала сериала. Как пилот Каору был доставлен в NERV в качестве замены Аски,Контактный комбинезон Каору был несколько изменён: вместо номера, на груди изображён перевёрнутый треугольник, хотя, как известно, об был послан заменить пилота Евы-02. которая была больше не способна управлять Евой-02. В первом же тесте Каору достигает впечатляющих результатов в синхронизации, а позднее выясняется, что он сам способен выбирать желаемый уровень. И хотя Каору создан для уничтожения человечества, сам он проявляет большой интерес к человеческой культуре, а также к проблемам людей, их горю и одиночеству. Когда Синдзи впервые видит его сидящим на статуе Ангела (визуальная тема КаоруСм. анализ Reichu (архив), чтобы узнать о всех визуальных аллюзиях и связях со статуей ангела.), он напевал части девятой симфонии Бетховена, четвёртую и финальную «Presto — Allegro assai», более известную как «Ода к радости», на стихи Фридриха Шиллера. Затем Каору говорит, что считает пение лучшим достижением Лилин (человечества). Похоже, Каору гораздо более спокойно относится к своему воплощению (лучше, чем Рей), а также он гораздо более общителен и эмоционально открыт. Однако, позднее он показывает отрешённость от человечества и склонность Рей говорить обо всех в универсальном, а не личном плане. Взаимоотношения с Синдзи Мало что известно о мотивации Каору быть идеальным другом Синдзи Икари, хотя вполне возможно, что его интерес к мальчику объясняется его интересом к человеческой природе в целом, а Синдзи представляет собой яркий пример человеческой боли и одиночества. Каору не только быстро понял Синдзи, он осознал, что мальчик мечтает о ком-то, кто будет о нём заботиться, не требуя ничего взамен. Похоже, выслушав рассказ мальчика о себе и о его взаимоотношениях с отцом, Каору осознал всю важность встречи с Синдзи, хотя сам Синдзи, похоже не понял, что Каору имел под словом «люблю» на самом деле. Взаимоотношения с SEELE Каору был направлен в NERV SEELE, дабы тот смог осуществить их план третьего удара и вернуть удачу на их сторону. Накануне последней битвы Каору разговаривал с призрачными SEELE, совет которых мог видеть только он. Это предполагает, что SEELE были в контакте с Каору и до этого (направили его в NERV, дабы тот стал там пилотом). В разговоре они (ложно) сообщают о том, что на самом деле они хотят уступить «истинным преемникам» Ангелам человеческое место.Одна часть этого разговора касается «Надежды Лилим». Слово «надежда» («kibou») звучит несколько раз. Например, когда Каору использует его на катакане, а не кандзи: SEELE 04: «Есть человек, который не даёт шанса надежде». Каору: «'Надежда'? Вы говорите о надежде Лилим?» SEELE ??: «Форм надежды существует столько же, сколько и людей». SEELE ??: «И всё потому, что надежда живёт лишь в сердцах людей». Кил: «Мы, однако, надеемся, что это изменится». Вполне вероятно, что такой способ выбран для акцента, но есть и предположение, что в этом есть игра слов: написанное другой кандзи, слово «kibou» означает «хитрость». Тогда, возможно, Каору был обманут. Неизвестно, что именно хотели SEELE от Каору: атаковать терминальную догму, или сам Каору намеревался это сделать без чьих-либо наставлений. Мы лишь знаем, что после начала нападения они пожелали, чтобы Модуль-01 победил его.SEELE 02: «Люди забыли свои глупости и повторяют старые ошибки». SEELE ??: «Если люди не искупят вину, то никогда не изменятся». SEELE ??: «Мы не будем полагаться на силы Адама и Ангелов». Кил: «Мы сами изменим будущее своими руками. Я буду молиться, что Модуль-01 выполнит своё предназначение». Был ли это их первоначальный план, или же случившееся в недрах NERV было предательством Каору? Как Ангел Поскольку Каору является сосудом души Адама, его Ангельское имя Табрис (араб. تبريس). Как выяснялось, в ньютайп публикациях АДАМ и используемое имя Килом Лоренцом в манге Табрис (タブリス) является 17-ым и последним Ангелом. Он считается Ангелом свободной воли, дарованной божьей волей. Объяснения Bochan_bird'а: The Newtype Evangelion Filmbook Remix Vol. II гласит, что Табрис — Ангел свободной воли, а Каору — Ангел предательства. И хотя Каору был послан Seele с определённой целью, у самого него был свой замысел. См.: Теории и анализ:Планы Каору для более глубокого анализа. В отличие от Ангелов до него, у Каору, подобно Рей, тело Лилин без видимых физических отличий от обычных людей за исключением чрезмерно бледной кожи, светло-серых волос и красных радужек глаз. И хотя предположительно, что его тело состоит из той же «частично-волновой материи», что и Рей и Ангелы, невозможно сказать, если у него ядро и S² двигатель. Табрис — единственный Ангел, попавший в терминальную догму. Человеческое тело Каору является сосудом спасённой души Адама и обладает его силой. По сути он является Адамом, возрождённым в человеческом теле. Его АТ-поле, как описывают Magi, является самым сильным (пока его не превзошло АТ-поле Рей). Каору способен левитировать, управлять Евой-02 и использовать её в качестве огромного барьера, препятствующего командному центру обстреливать его волновыми передачами, и (очевидно) чтобы обойти блокирующий механизм завода LCL. Будучи первым Ангелом (Адам, тело и душа которого были разделены во время второго удара) и последним, семнадцатым Ангелом, Каору по сути является и первым, и последним в своём роде. Каору «рождён от Адама» и описывает его как «нашего (Ангельского) прародителя». Поскольку Каору — сосуд души Адама, это суждение делает своим собственным парадоксальным прародителем. Битва Во время битвы в терминальной догме Каору управляет Евой-02, но скорее не для боя, а для собственной защиты. Синдзи пытался обезвредить Еву-02 ударами в шею и голову, а Каору же двумя ножевыми ударами поразил грудь своего соперника, где урон был бы минимальным. Возможно, Каору просто хотел задержать Еву-01 насколько это было возможно, чтобы затем использовать её как источник своей смерти, если бы это было необходимо. И действительно, Каору решает позволить Синдзи убить его, дабы Лилин победили, а Ангелы погибли. Будучи человеческим воплощением Адама, что было раскрыто Seele, совершенно неясно, почему Каору совершил такое жертвоприношение, позволив детям Адама (и, кроме того, своим собственным) погибнуть, а детям Лилит жить дальше. Та же музыка, что Каору сыграл во время своего появление, звучит и во время его спуска в терминальную догму; кроме того, она служит лейтмотивом своего персонажа. В тексте этой песни говорится о равенстве всех перед Богом. В момент, когда Каору отрывает двери терминальной догмы, звучит строчка «Und der Cherub steht vor Gott» («И Херувим (Ангел) стоит перед Богом»). End of Evangelion Каору несколько раз появляется в End of Evangelion, а также несколько раз упоминается. Впервые Каору можно увидеть в самом начале, когда Синдзи стоит у озера рядом с безголовой, окровавленной статуей. Звук падающего мусора повторяет эффект, используемый для падения головы Каору в LCL в Death & Rebirth.Bochan_bird: «Кстати, было отмечено, что звук упавшей головы Каору был переделан для "Death & Rebirth", чтобы точно соответствовать всплеску падающей электрической части в начале Air (EoE). Фактический всплеск в 24 эпизоде был другим, и поскольку "смерть" можно считать не только повторением сериала, но и психологической последовательностью, сходство во всплесках может представлять собой Синдзи, мучающего себя (из-за смерти Каору), транспонируя всплеск, сделанный электрической частью, как всплеск, сделанный головой Каору». Кроме того, «KAWORU» написано на псевдопилотах для Евангелионов массового производства, предполагая, что его мыслительные процессы были использованы вместо Рей. Множество его появлений включают его появление одновременно в двух местах одновременно, которые Юи и, самое главное, Рей/Лилит демонстрируют. Каору присутствует в огромном существе Рей/Лилит/Адама и контролирует его в течение короткого периода времени, сбивая АТ-поле Синдзи, но в остальном он остаётся пассивным. Неизвестно, сохранилась ли личность Каору. В Rebuild of Evangelion В серии Rebuild Каору является первым и тринадцатым Ангелом. Его Ангельское имя раскрыто не было. В первом фильме Каору появляется лишь в конце фильма на Луне, где вылезает из гроба и после небольшого диалога с SEELE-01 говорит от том, что жаждет встречи с Синдзи. Во втором фильме он появляется в середине фильма, когда Гендо и Фуюцуки прилетают на Базу Табха, где он находится в открытом космосе в одних лишь штанах, при этом смотря на их транспорт он говорит: "Ну здравствуй, папа". Кому из них это было адресовано не ясно. Позднее, перед битвой с Зеруилом он надевает контактный комбинезон шестого пилота. После титров он кидает Копьё Кассия останавливает Третий удар. Наиболее важную роль он сыграл в 3.0. As Asuka and Shinji (in his 'prison') plummet to earth, he states he has been waiting for Shinji. Kaworu appears once more when Shinji arrives at the now derelict Nerv Headquaters playing piano, and when Gendo tells Shinji he will pilot Unit-13 along with him. As Shinji spends time with Kaworu at Nerv, they develop a deep friendship, one that mirrors their friendship in the TV series, Kaworu teaching Shinji how to play the piano, to the point of Kaworu declaring "I was born to meet you." He also shows Shinji the devastation caused by the Near Third Impact, telling him they can fix it. Before they pilot Unit-13, Kaworu takes away Shinji's choker, telling him "I'll shoulder the burden of Lilin's curse..." As Kaworu and Shinji descend into Terminal Dogma with Rei in Unit-09, he sorrowfully explains to Shinji about what has happened to Lilith and Unit-06, and finally explains what they were sent here by Gendo to do: remove the Lances of Longius and Cassius from Lilith's now headless, gigantic corpse. However, Kaworu becomes confused, wondering why both Longius and Cassius now have the same shape. He retreats deep into thought during Shinji's battle against Asuka in Unit-02 and Mari in Unit-05, not answering Shinji's questions. But as Shinji begins to move against the now dual Spears, he begins instead to beg Shinji not to pull out the Spears. Shinji however at this point is determined and will not stop. When the deed is done and the Twelfth Angel is revealed to be Unit-06, Kaworu reacts with disbelief that he who was First Angel is now the Thirteenth Angel. He also refers to Gendo as "The King of Lilin." After Unit-13's Awakening, Kaworu tells Shinji that Fourth Impact is imminent and that he is to blame. As the Impact begins, the choker begins to activate. Despite everything, Kaworu tells Shinji that the Fourth Impact was his fault, due to him becoming the Thirteenth Angel, becoming the trigger. He tells Shinji he is sorry, as this was not the happiness he desired. He declares he will close the Doors of Guf, telling him that "We'll meet again," before the choker ruptures his head, apparently killing him and putting Shinji in a near-comotose state, much like in the early stages of End of Evangelion. In a split-second scene, as Shinji is ejected from Unit-13, there is a final shot of Shinji rapidly moving away from Kaworu in his plug suit. Why Kaworu is so intent to let Shinji alone have happiness or how he ties in with Gendo's and Seele's plans remains a mystery. В других медиа В манге Садамото В манге Каору был показан как холодный, немного пугающий человек, лишенный чувств. В отличии от сериала, появляется несколько раньше, до атаки Ариила: Синдзи находит его играющим Девятую Симфонию на фортепиано в заброшенной церкви (в сериале он напевал ее сидя на безголовой статуи у озера). После того, Каору просит проводить его в школу, к ним прибивается изголодавший котенок. Нагиса убивает его сжимаением. На вполне логичный вопрос "Зачем?" он отвечает что Синдзи сам хотел чтобы котенок перестал идти за ними, и "он был в заброшенной части города без еды и воды, и кто знает, как долго бы он ждал других людей". Этот момент внушает Синдзи недоверие к Каору, в то время как в сериале, он находит родственную ему душу. После того как они дошли до школы, Кенске называет Каору чудаком. Каору просит Синдзи провести его в штаб NERV, ведь сам он пока не зачислен. В штабе Нагиса случайно заходит в женский туалет, и говорит Аске: "Ты не сможешь пилотировать Еву, если не откроешь ей душу" (в сериале эту фразу сказала Рей). Shinji Ikari Raising Project (манга) Заметки * В интервью для «JUNE» Хидэаки Анно заявил, что Каору является, по сути, идеализированной версией Синдзи для самого себя.Тред-обсуждение интервью Хидэаки Анно * В Evangelion 3.0 Каору играет на пианино Yamaha CF III, производство которого было закрыто в сентябре 2000 года. Примечания Категория:Персонажи Evangelion Категория:Ангелы Категория:Rebuild of Evangelion Категория:А-Я Категория:Персонажи